What he can't have
by MagicComet
Summary: 7 meets a new stitchpunk in the emptiness. Is he good or evil? this story contains 9x7 and ocx7. Reviews are always appreciated and I apologize for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior in Me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 9 IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO SHANE ACKER!!!! PEACE OUT AND PLZ REVIEW.

7 was running through emptiness, almost out of breath, the cat beast was silently following her from behind. She quickly looked behind her but the cat beast was gone, then suddenly she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. When she looked up she saw a male stitchpunk with white burlap and blue stitching. There was blue stitching going down his front and blue rope was tied around his waist.

''Who are you?''

''My name is 18, who are you?''

''My name is 7, but that's not important now, what is important is that you need to get out of here.''

''Why, what's wrong?''

''The cat beast is coming so go I'll take care it understand now go hide.''

''Okay, be careful.''

7 gave him a quick nod before turning around to face the beast while 18 went to go hide in a soup can. 7 put her skullmet down and leaped onto the cat-like machines back. It shook around and eventually made her fall off but she got up quickly and leaped at it again, and this time she threw her spear at it and it punctured the beast's shoulder. It screeched loudly before running off into the distance in utter defeat. 7 stared at the machine's descending form with a smirk on her face before turning back around to see 18 looking at her with absolute amazement.

''Wow how did you do that, I mean that was amazing.''

''Thank you I have a lot of practice I guess.''

''Cool, so do you live anywhere?''

''Yeah I live in a church not too far from here, would you like to come with me?"

''Sure, let's go.''

Then 7 took his hand and they started of towards the direction of the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the two of them reached the sanctuary everyone, except 1 and 8 wanted to meet 18 and after 7 managed to pry the twins of him she showed him the entire church and showed him where he would be sleeping, witch was right across from 7's room. One night 18 was up in the watchtower looking at the bright starry sky, when suddenly he heard the bucket lift come up. He figured it might have been 7 coming up to check on him but when 9 came out instead he was a little surprised.

''Hey 18.''

''Hey 9 what are you doing here?''

''I just wanted to talk to you that's all.''

''Well for starters how are you and 7 doing?''

''Were doing fine actually, she said that she would teach me some of her fighting moves.''

''Wow she must really like you, now I'm jealous.''

''Why are you jealous?''

''Cause, well I like her a lot ya know and she's never consider teaching me any of her skills,''

''Huh, maybe she does like me I mean I like her too, after all 7 is very pretty.''

''Yeah I know, in fact that's what I thought when I first met her.''

''Really me too.''

''Well anyway I'm gonna go to sleep, so goodnight.''

''Goodnight 9.''

Then 9 descended down the bucket lift and went to his room to sleep. Meanwhile 18 was still staring at the sky when the bucket lift came up a second time. This time though he didn't turn around to see who it was because he already knew it was 7. She came over to sit on the floor next to him with a smile on her face.

''Hi.''

''Hi 7.''

''So what are you doing up here all alone?''

''Oh, nothing just looking at the stars.''

''Yeah, they are beautiful aren't they?''

''Yes they are.''

''You know, I used to come up here all the time.''

''Really, what happened?''

''Well I don't really know I just stopped coming up here that's all.''

''Oh. . . . . hey 7.''

''Yeah?''

''Can I tell you something?''

''Sure, what is it 18?''

''Well I really like you I mean no one here has treated me quite the same way as you do.''

''Really. . . .what do you mean?''

''Well your so nice to me. . . I mean you've even offered to show me how to fight, thank you.''

''Your welcome 18 anytime.''

''Well I better go to bed.''

''Yeah me too come on lets go.''

''Ok.''

Then 18 and 7 both went to their rooms, going to sleep right away.

Everyone slept peacefully that night. And the next day 7 was going to show 18 all of her favorite places in the emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning 18 was with 7 in the emptiness. She was showing him all of her favorite places to be when down there. They were in a big open are, trying to get to one of 7's favorite hiding spots. Suddenly they heard screeching of metal and growling from behind. 7 turned around quickly and with a loud gasp she push 18 out of the way of being hit by one of the cat beast's claws, only to be hit by it herself she fell to the ground with a rip in her leg.

18 quickly ran over to her side, half scared to death.

''7! Are you okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine.''

''Will you be able fight?''

''Yeah."

Then 7 slowly got up on her feet and started looking for her spear. It was 5 feet from where she was standing. She quickly ran and got it then ran towards the cat beast and did a front flip. Before she could land on it's back though, it swung its claw at her and made her go flying to the ground with another cut on her waist.

She wasn't going to give up though and she ran towards the cat-like beast again. It tried to stomp its paw on her but she dodged all of the attacks and did another front flip and this time she succeeded on the landing. The beast shook but 7 would not fall off. She had her spear at its neck, but once again the cat beast flung its paw at her again and this time it landed on her body as she hit the ground. The index finger of the metal paw was crushed against her chest, nearly crushing her insides.

18 was watching helplessly 8 feet away. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know what to do. Suddenly a rock was thrown at the machine and 18 turned around to see 9.

''9! Thank goodness you're here we have to help 7.''

''Alright come on, first we need to get that claw off of her.''

9 ran towards 7 and slid to her side he started prying the claw off and managed to actually get it off. Then he picked 7 up bridal style and ran towards 18.

The cat beast saw him running and leapt after him. 9 gave 7 over 18 and then grabbed another rock and threw it at the beast once again this time taking out its left eye. The beast screeched loudly and lifted its paw ready to strike again. But then 18 grabbed 7's spear and threw it very hard at the cat's head.

Luckily the sharp end went through its skull, damaging its artificial brain, making it shut down. The machine fell to the ground dead. 18 and 9 sat down next to 7's unconscious body.

''Do you think she'll be ok 9?''

''I hope she will, what happened anyway?''

''Me and her were out here when the cat beast came and 7 tried to fight it off but she couldn't.''

''Oh, I see well you guys need to be more careful next time okay?''

''Okay we will now lets go home.''

''Alright.''

Then 9 carried 7 while 18 walked from behind. They needed to get 7 to 2's workshop right away because then the sun was setting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When 9 and 18, along with 7 finally got to the sanctuary 2 and 5 began right away on her injuries. When they were done they let her rest. After about two hours of sleep she awoke peacefully. That's when 9 came in to check on her.

''Hi 7 finally awake I see.''

''Yeah.''

''You scared me have to death out there you know.''

Now 9 walked over to the table she was laying on and sat on it, being right beside her.

''I know, I'm sorry 9.''

''It's okay, at least your safe now.''

''Thanks to you.''

''Yeah.''

''9 could you close your eyes for me?''

''Sure, but why?''

''Because I want to give you something.''

''Okay then.

Then 9 closed his eyes and 7 lifted her back off the table before putting a hand on his cheek and bring his face to touch hers in a passionate kiss. He was stunned at first but then after a second he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. And she put her arms around his neck. Little did they know, 18 was watching them from entrance, just peeking in with horror and sadness in his mind.

''What was that for?''

''It was for saving me 9 thank you.''

''Your welcome again.''

When 9 got up to leave 18 hid quickly. When 9 was out of the room 18 waited five minutes before entering the workshop and walking over to the table.

''Hi 7.''

''Hi.''

''I'm sorry I didn't help you out there, I'm such an idiot.''

''Don't blame yourself, you had no idea that the cat beast would show up.''

''Yeah I guess that's true, but still I should have helped you.''

''Well actually it's a good thing you didn't otherwise you would be here.''

''So, at least I would've had some company.''

''Yeah I guess that's true, but still I don't want you to get hurt.''

''I know. . . . hey 7 can I tell you something?''

''What?''

''I really like you.''

''I know you told me already.''

''Yes, but I mean I REALLY like you.''

''Oh, you mean you love me.''

''Yes, I do.''

''Look 18 I'm sorry but I already love someone else.''

''Let me guess 9?''

''Yes.''

''But I love you too, and I've never felt like this before, I just want you to love me too.''

''I'm sorry 18 but I can't, but I'm sure you'll meet someone else like me and fall in love with her.''

''But I don't want anyone else, I want you.''

''You might say that now but one of these days you will fall in love with someone else okay? I'm sorry but I don't love you.

''I see, then I should go.''

''No 18, don't leave.''

''Don't worry I'm not leaving I'm just going to go get some air.''

''Oh, okay well bye.''

''Bye. . . for now.''

After saying that 18 left the workshop and went up to the watchtower. He truly did love 7 and he was heartbroken that she didn't return the affection. He finally decided that if she wasn't going to receive his love with open arms, then he would just have to force it on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night 18 waited until everyone was asleep before entering 7's room. He quietly walked towards her bed and just starred at her sleeping form. He thought she looked very peaceful and very beautiful sleeping. He slowly sat on the bed beside her and smiled at her. Then he leaned in to give her a kiss.

She moved in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. 7 was extremely surprised when she saw 18 in her room.

''What are you doing here 18?''

''I just wanted to talk.''

''About what?''

''About us.''

''Look 18 I still do not love you and if you can't except that then maybe you should leave.''

''Sorry 7 I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid I don't take no for an answer.''

Then 18 suddenly straddled her waist and pulled out a piece of wire. He leaned over her and tied her wrists together over her head so it was impossible for her to use her arms at all. Then he opened up her toggle and put his hands inside of her and brushed her insides with his fingers gently. Soon after he got out a piece of cloth and tied it around her mouth, so she was unable to scream out. He returned to touching her inside wires and sometimes he would stroke her voice box.

She thought that it felt wonderful, but it was forced love and it was coming from one of her friends and she hated it. After all she was already in love with 9 and she wasn't going to let 18 do that to her. She started to kick him and shake around, she was doing anything to try and get him off of her but nothing was working. He pinned her shoulders down and with one hand he pulled down the cloth that was covering her mouth. She was sobbing and panting at the same time as 18 started talking to her.

''7 my dear it's alright everything is okay, I love you I'm doing this for you.''

''No your not, your doing this for your own selfish reasons.''

''7 no I'm not I love you but you wouldn't except it so now I have to do this.''

Then 18 pressed his lips to hers once again. He took his hands off her shoulders to open himself up as well. When he was finished a green glow could be seen from within him. The same thing was happening within 7. She knew what was going to happen next but she couldn't do any thing about it.

He pressed his body against hers and kissed her in the process. 7 gasped then screamed loudly with some sobs. Her scream echoed throughout the cathedral. 18 looked up quickly to see or hear if anyone was coming. When no one was coming at the time he continued on what he was doing. 18 looked at her before speaking again.

''7, listen to me if you tell anyone about this then I will kill 9. Do you understand?''

''Y-yes.''

''Good.''

Just then they were interrupted by a different voice.

''18! What are you doing to 7?''

The voice was coming from 9. He was enraged by what 18 was doing and he ran over to him and pulled him off of 7. Next he took off the piece of cloth that was around her face and he untied the wire that held her wrists together. 9 closed up her chest before he started whispering to her.

''7 what happened to you in here?''

''It's better if you don't know.''

''7 please tell me, I just want to help you.''

''I can't tell you 9.''

''Why.''

''Because if I do something bad will happen, and don't bother asking me what because I can't tell you that either.''

''Oh, okay, well are you gonna be okay 7?''

''Yes.''

''Alright, but 18 is leaving.''

Just then 18 gave 7 a warning glare. She knew what that meant. 18 didn't want to leave and he was going to kill 9 if she didn't cooperate. 7 couldn't make him leave because she didn't want anything bad to happen to 9.

''No 9 let him stay, he didn't hurt me.''

''Then what did he do?''

''I'm sorry 9, but I just can't tell you.''

''But he has to leave otherwise he might do it again.''

''No he has to stay its for your own good.''

''Okay, he can stay but I will be keeping an eye on him.''

''Thank you 9.''

''Its okay, now get some sleep.''

''Okay.''

9 smiled at her and then told 18 to go back to his room. He obeyed and left. Then 9 kissed 7 on the lips and left as well. 7 eventually fell asleep. She was scared of what 18 might do to her the next time she was caught alone. But she tried her best not to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

18 remained in his room, still not regretting what he did because he knew what was going to happen in a few weeks. He tried to stay away from 7, but it was hard not to he thought. He did love her after all but she wouldn't accept it so he forced it on her. One night when 7 was in her room he wanted to see her so he walked over to her room and came in. When 7 saw him she gasped and ran to get her spear to protect herself.

7 had the pointed end of the spear in front of her, threatening to stab him if he came to close.18 moved over to where she was standing and used his index finger to point the spear down. Then he put his left hand on her cheek, he started stroking her cheek with his thumb and then he leaned forward to kiss her. She pushed him away and looked him in the eyes when she said, only loud enough for him to hear.

''Don't touch me 18, or I will defend myself.''

''Don't worry 7 I'm not here for the reason you think I am.''

''Then why are you here?''

''I am here to tell you something before I leave.''

''What is it 18?''

''Well 7, in a few weeks you will become a mother.''

''WHAT!! What do you mean I'm gonna become a mother?''

''I mean since I did that thing to you last night you are going to conceive another one of us understand your going to have a child.''

''What, I can't have a child.''

''Well I'm sorry but you are.''

''Why, why did you do this to me?''

''I did it so you could continue life.''

''I hate you!''

''I see, but I don't hate you, your way too beautiful to hate.''

Then 18 gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the lips.

''Now, I have to leave. I hope you do a good job in caring for our child.''

''I will, now get out.''

''Good bye, I love you.''

Then without saying another word, he left the sanctuary, but he knew that he would be with her again some day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

7 finally had to tell the others what happened between her and 18, because she was going to have a child and she would need help. So she went over to 9's room to tell him the BIG news. She found him sitting on his makeshift bed. She walked over and sat next to him.

''Hello 9.''

''Hi 7 what's up?''

''Well I need to talk to you about something.''

''About what?''

''About what 18 did to me the other night.''

''What did he do to you?''

''He, he, he raped me.''

Now 7 was breaking out into tears and sobbing. Then 9 picked her up and sat her on his lap, hugging her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and she put her hands on his chest.

''Oh, 7 why didn't you tell me this before.''

''Because 18 said if I did he would kill you.''

''Where is he now, I will make him pay for hurting you.''

''Its to late now 9, he already left.''

''Good, now is there anything else you want to tell me?''

''Yes.''

''What is it 7?''

''I'm expecting someone.''

''Who?''

''My child.''

''What do you mean 7?''

''I mean I'm going to become a mother.''

''o.0 WHAT!!''

''You heard me.''

''How is that even possible, I mean we're rag dolls.''

''I'm not really sure how it's possible but it's going to happen so we should tell the others.''

''Ya, I suppose your right. Come on lets go tell them.''

9 and 7 left the room in search for the others.

From the Author: ''So 7 just told 9 she was preggers what will the others say, what will become of 18, how will they deliver the baby and why the crap am I asking you all these questions?''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

9 and 7 went over to the workshop where 2 and 5 were. 9 and 7 walked over to them.

''Hello 9,7 what's up?'' Asked 5 politely.

''Well- 7 started.

''7's PREGNANT!!!'' 9 yelled suddenly.

''Geez, thanks 9, thanks for telling the whole world.'' 7 said in irritation.

''Wait a minute if 7 is. . . . . you know, then who is gonna be the father?'' 5 said, winking at 9.

''It's. . . . 18.'' 7 said sadly.''

''WHAT!!!!'' 5 shouted in surprise.

''Ssh, 5 let her speak.'' Said 2, before looking back at 7.

''7 what happened?'' He asked concerned.

''I was in my room and he came in and raped me and now I have to deal with raising a child that I never even wanted.'' She responded.

''Well, there's always abortion.'' 5 pointed in.

''What, no I could never do that. I would be killing an innocent life 5.'' She said disgusted by the thought.

''Okay, okay sorry I brought it up.'' Apologized 5.

''So, how do we deliver it?'' Asked 9.

''We'll show you when the time comes.'' Said 2.

''Alright, should we tell the others as well?'' Asked 9.

''No, for now we will just keep it a secret.'' 2 answered.

''For how long?''

''For as long as we need to.''

''Okay, if your sure 2.''

''I'm sure 9. But me and 5 will tell the twins and 6.''

''Alright, we'll be right here tell us what they say when you get back.''

''We will, don't worry.'' Said 5.

Then 5 and 2 walked out in search for their three friends While 7 and 9 remained in the workshop.

''I'm sorry this happened to you 7.''

''It's all right; it wasn't your fault this happened. It's 18's fault.''

''It maybe, but I should have protected you 7.''

''It's okay 9, besides maybe this is a good thing.''

''How?''

''Well because 9, just think about it we'll be having a new residence here and who knows it might be fun raising a child. Oh what am I saying it'll be horrible. Why did this have to happen to me.''

''o.0 uuhhh, 7 are you having mood swings?''

''Yes.''

''Oh, crap.''

From Author: guys I need ur help plz give me an idea on how stitchpunks deliver babies plz give me an idea if u have one or otherwise it will be a while before I can continue on the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The last couple of weeks were difficult. 7 was having mood swings and everyone, except 1, 8 and 9 were excited. 9 still had a grudge against 18. He hurt what 9 loved most in life, 7. 7 was having a very hard time she was not too excited herself and she didn't know how she was going to deliver it. She just wished it wouldn't be so hard. But it was.

She was in the workshop with 9 by her side squeezing her hand. 2 and 5 had made 7's child to look like her and 18 it was white with brown stitching. It had a toggle in the middle of its chest and there was blue stitching on each side of it, going down the sides of its stomach. 2 got a long tube that had the same signs on the ends of it as the talisman. 2 opened 7 up to see a bright green glow coming from inside her then he put one end of the tube inside of her and the other end he connected to the talisman. 7 screamed and cried out and suddenly a green flash went off from the talisman.

2 knew that the infant's soul was inside it and he put the end of the tube that was inside of 7 and put it inside the infant. 2 put the baby in 7's arms so that she would be the one it saw first when it opened its eyes. Then very quickly another flash came from the talisman and the soul was put into the baby. It opened its eyes to look at its mother. She smiled at it and leaned down to kiss it on the cheek. It giggled a boyish giggle and 7 knew she had a son.

She stopped for a minute to think of a name and then it came to her.

''I will name you. . . . . 87.''

From Author: Well that's the story if you want me to make a sequel just ask me and I will gladly do it again plz review my story.


End file.
